Weegee
Weegee Malleo is a villain who was born a year after the Big Bang. He is very evil and is responsible for many of the world's major problems. He has a wiki (as well as countless other spinoff wikis) and a bunch of clones. Some have become really powerful, like Pureegee and Chroneegee. He also has a huge family. He's created many things, including the Weegee channel. He is a co-author of Malleo Comics and a member of P.I.N.G.A.S. Life Weegee was born to Papa Weegee and Mashesh in the year 13,699,999,999 BC. He immediately killed his mother, causing his evil uncle Fortran to take interest in him. He grew up in the United 'Gees Universe, where he still lives, and his brother Malleo taught him how to be evil. Naturally, he and his good twin Eegeew became rivals. Weegee's goal was to conquer the Weegeeverse, but portals opened to other universes and caused him to get in trouble with other universes. Weegee eventually invaded our universe, attacking its civilizations and spreading his virus on various worlds. He eventually went to Eluryh and resurrected an evil elf called Ganon, who became his minion. Weegee joined Ganon in an invasion of Gannonan in 1138, and they spent the next few centuries subjugating the entire continent. Ganon then exiled Weegee, causing him to fall into a deep depression. He decided to attempt suicide, eventually succeeding after fasting for a hundred years, but came back to life forty years later. Weegee did various stuff over the following centuries, including a visit to the newly-formed United States of America during which he met Benjamin Franklin and infected him with his virus. He also sought to conquer and/or destroy the kingdom of Hyrule until, around 1950, he became romantically involved with a Hylian sorceress named Impa. In accordance with Impa's wishes, Weegee quit pursuing his plans to seize control of the country, although he would still occasionally spread his virus there when he got bored. He later provided aid to Hyrule during the Breakfast War and became a frequent guest at Hyrule Castle, but shortly after the Form Wars began, Impa's son-in-law King Harkinian ran him over with his car in a futile attempt to kill him. Weegee subsequently fought against Hyrule in the Form Wars as a high-ranking officer of the Mama Luigi Army. In 2026, in the aftermath of World War III, Weegee subdued and imprisoned a weakened Chuck Norris and conquered Earth. Then, just for the hell of it, he ran for President of the United States in the 2028 Democratic primary. His official platform consisted of a single proposal: turning everyone who failed to vote for him into a Weegee Zombie. After crushing Hillary Clinton (literally), he went on to beat the Republican and Dank Meme candidates in the general election, and was sworn into office on January 20, 2029. He won reelection four years later, but was impeached during his second term after trying to absorb the U.S. with the United 'Gees Universe. Weegee responded by banishing every member of Congress to the pit. (Luckily, Rand Paul was no longer in office at the time.) Weegee eventually got tired of ruling Earth and left. Later, in 2588, he was finally captured and condemned to 9,000 years in Koopatraz prison. His allies tried attacking Plit to free him, but they failed; Weegee served his full sentence and was released in the year 11,588. He finally died in 999,999,999,999,999,999,999 AD when Chuck Norris prevented him from escaping from the universe as it ended. Personality Weegee is easily one of the most evil beings in existence. He is determined to spread the Weegee virus and make everyone and everything a member of his army of Weegee zombies, with which he wants to conquer all of existence. He derives joy from the pain and suffering of others, and he rarely shows any form of true attachment to anyone except his closest relatives. He is so evil, even Satan himself bows down to his incomprehensible evil. He is extremely intelligent, as he is only one year younger than the universe itself, giving him lotsa life experience. He is a tactical mastermind, and an expert combatant. This has allowed him to survive for very long, outlasting almost any other being in existence before the end of time. Like King Harkinian, although his sanity and intelligence is often questioned, he is shown to have a brilliant mind that is nearly on par with God's. He has figured out the secret to time travel, and knows the cure to every disease ever (though he won't tell as he wants people to die and suffer). Abilities Weegee is best known for his power to transform people into weaker clones of himself by infecting them with his virus via eye contact. By absorbing victims of the virus, he can also gain access to their memories and the ability to disguise himself as them by shapeshifting. His most formidable skill, however, is probably his ability to regenerate missing body parts, allowing him to recover from virtually any physical damage in a matter of seconds. Many of Weegee's descendants have inherited weaker forms of his regenerative powers; his grandchildren Link and Zelda are among them, which helps explain why they've survived so many seemingly-fatal injuries. Favorites *Boi: Malleo *Gorl: Daizeh *Dinner: Souls *Game: Shupa Malleo World *TV show: Link: Faces of Evil and Zelda: Wand of Gamelon Cutscenes *Movie: Unknown *TV character: Unknown *Band: Duke Onkled Zeppelin Criminal Record Like King Harkinian, he has a huge criminal record. However, unlike King Harkinian, it is so large that summing it up here cannot do it justice. But seriously, he has committed more crimes then any other being in EXISTENCE. Forms Weegee has countless forms. He has even more forms then the likes of Mama Luigi. Due to this, they can't all be stated. But his most powerful forms will be listed: *God Weegee *Ultimate Weegee *Mama Weegee Apprentices *Malleo *Ganon *Oiram *Blue Yoshi *Moar Krabs Sexual Orientation Like any prominent figure in YouTube Poop, Weegee's sexual orientation is difficult to determine. He has shown signs of being heterosexual, bisexual, and homosexual. Due to the fact he is married to Daizeh, however, heterosexual seems more likely. Others say that he is asexual but heteroromantic, meaning he really does love Daizeh but doesn't want to have sex with her. In any case, he is known to have had heterosexual relationships with non-Weegees, most notably Impa, who gave birth to his son Weegpa. Haters There are a lot of people who call Weegee a "dead fad", or say stupid things about him. Some will even post insulting pictures, often involving their pingas. These haters like to spam the Weegee wiki and use unoriginal insults, most of them being "gay" or Weegee being dead. They're idiots. Luckily, the spammer's attacks are usually cleaned up, but there are still haters. Weegee Virus Main Article: Weegee virus The Weegee Virus is a disease that hypnotizes people and adds his face to a victim's face. It will sometimes cause them to explode and/or die. This disease is incredibly and dangerous. It was recognized by the World Health Organization in 2007 as worse than the Mah Boi Disease, and is the most dangerous contagious disease. Many people have died looking for a cure. Immune People *Chuck Norris *Rick Astley *Oiram *Bowser *Indiana Joe Trivia *He is a retired Wumbologist. *He was mentored by Bill Cipher. *He usually hires others to do his assassinations, although he has shown that he is willing to play the assassin to get what he wants. *He has limited God abilities. He can't die of natural causes, but if he is killed he will stay dead unless he is revived. Due to this, many consider him a god. *He knows every language in existence, except Spanish (as he hates all Mexican related things) *He is extremely racist, he hates every race but white, minus a few members of other races. *He is a religious figure. He is considered the "devil" of Poopism, and the God of his own religion. *He runs the United 'Gees Universe division of Apple. Gallery See Weegee/Gallery Category:Plumbers Category:Antagonists Category:Memes Category:Mario Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Weegee's Family Category:HEVS Members Category:Weegees Category:Famous People Category:Old People Category:Evil Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Insane Category:Inventors Category:Powerful Category:Villains Category:Time Travelers Category:King Harkinian's Enemies Category:Felons Category:Mind Rapists Category:Dead But then Revived Category:Psychopath Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Immune to Weegee Virus Category:Unholy Category:Mentally Unstable Category:Rich Category:Terrorists Category:Dangerous Category:Deadly Category:Weegee's Incarnations Category:Wumbologists Category:U.S. Presidents Category:Assassins Category:Intelligent Category:Arms Dealers Category:Racists Category:Religious Figures Category:Selfish Category:Generals Category:Authors Category:War Veterans Category:P.I.N.G.A.S Members Category:Falcon Punchers Category:Appears in Final Hours Category:Chuck Norris' Apprentices Category:The Rise of Sqeegee Category:Immortals Category:Form Allies Category:People in the Form Wars Category:LGBTQ